murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Double Life
"Double Life" 'is the third episode of ninth season of the [[Murdoch Mysteries (overview)|''Murdoch Mysteries]] and the one hundred-seventeenth episode of the series. It first aired on October 26, 2015. Summary As Emily and Lillian prepare to set sail for England, a shocking corpse turns up on Emily's last day as city coroner. Murdoch takes over the case, which includes a missing private investigator, secret safety deposit box, and assumed identities. On her last day as the coroner, Dr. Emily Grace arrives at the crime scene, "Good day, Inspector. A fresh corpse and a crime scene, what more could one ask for?" Brackenreid tells her that he will get someone else to attend the body. "I'm not yet in London. Besides, I'm rather glad that my last day has offered some excitement. Let me do my job, Inspector." The Inspector insists, "I can't." In this pivotal episode, Murdoch and his colleagues investigate the shocking murder of suffragette Lillian Moss, just days before she and Dr. Grace were to cross the Atlantic for London, England, to their new life together. Character Revelations * A murderous tragedy reveals Lillian Moss's double life and its consequences. * Emily comes out to her colleagues and leaves for England on her own. (This episode is Georgina Reilly's final appearance). * Dr. Grace's replacement Dr. Slater "kicked the bucket on the train" to Toronto; the City Morgue is in need of a coroner again. Continuity * Murdoch and Brackenreid turn to Dr. Ogden, "It would appear we are in need of a coroner, then." * Crabtree suggests that "in the future we ''may devise a way to procreate without the man, without the man actually having to put''...," predicting artificial insemination. * George's recent experience helps him to support Emily and sees her off at Union Station with a long farewell embrace. Historical References *This episode takes place in Toronto 1903 – the Edwardian Era (1901-1910) a the time in which King Edward VII rules the British Empire. *A reference to the RMS Carpathia is made as it is the ocean liner that Emily and Lillian were going to take to England. *RMS Carpathia made her maiden voyage in 1903 and became famous for rescuing the survivors of rival White Star Line's RMS Titanic after it struck an iceberg and sank with a loss of 1,512 lives on 15 April 1912. Carpathia herself was sunk in the Atlantic on 17 July 1918 during the First World War. *Election campaign last year (Season 8) for Margaret Haile. Trivia * Georgina Reilly (Dr. Emily Grace) made the hard decision to leave Murdoch Mysteries for both personal and professional reasons [1], grateful Dr. Grace was not killed off so she may return for a visit. * Union Train Station filmed at The Victoria Hall in downtown Cobourg. It was designed by the famous Canadian architect, Kivas Tully, and first opened in 1860 by the Prince of Wales, becoming the legal political, and cultural centre of Cobourg and Northumberland County. * Script Writer Jordan Christianson and Showrunner Peter Mitchell have said that the husband murdered the investigator. However the scene describing this was cut. The scene that stayed in its place was the boot scene with Murdoch and Crabtree. *Emily's line of "Good day, Inspector. A fresh corpse and a crime scene, what more could one ask for?" was also her very first line in her first episode, ''Murdoch of the Klondike'. * "Me Ol' Mucker" Count: 1 Errors * After finding that Murdoch crosses himself incorrectly, it is thought that the film was inserted incorrectly during the editing process resulting in a flipped/mirror image Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Dr. Emily Grace Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Sara Mitich as Lillian Moss (final appearance) Guest Cast Joanne Boland as Sadie Elms James Spilchuk as Daniel Miles Jonathan Eliot as Nicholas Horsely Alden Adair as Constable Conroy Peter Dillon as Wayland Porter Uncredited Cast References * Toronto Island Gallery 903 Double Life 1.PNG|Working it out at the Blackboard|link=Blackboard Category:Season Nine Category:Season Error